Catnip is Your Friend
by crazedkat3
Summary: Kagome will make a sacrifice for the happieness of her love, but does Inuyasha want this, or her? Kagome's Irish cousin has a secret even she doesn't know. Our favorite full doggy gets a baby...
1. Why the Tears?

Kitty: Sissy, do i own Inuyasha?

Becca:No...

Kitty: Do I own any of the other cjharacter, thus far in the story?

Becca:...

Kitty: Say, no...

Becca: Are you overly obsessed? Say, yes. Just like you are about...

Kitty:Becca! He may be reading this....

Becca:Kitty, sesshoumaru is a cartoon character.

Kitty:eh, you're right, but i still love him. I'm kinda cinfused about something...

Becca: Wgat else is new?

Kitty:Hey! You're the one that was bornthat way.

Becca:Pest...

Kitty:Shorty...

Becca:Twirp...

Kitty sticks out her toungue.

Becca bops her chin.

Kitty bites her toungue.

Fwell, on wisth sthe thtory...

Capter one... Why the Tears?

Kagome left school after taking 3 make up tests...or was it 4? She had be taking so many lately, she lost count.She was glad that her week was up.She loved school, but she was tired and missed the others: Sango, Miroku, Keade, Shipo, Inuyasha...Inuyasha.

"Hmm," She sighed contentedly. He should be coming to dragg her back any time now...

"Oi, bitch."

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. She hadn't he time for this. He was going to drag her back as soon as he got the chance.

She could bribe him with ramen, or..."Sit, boy." She stepped over his lump body and ran up stairs to pack.

Inuyasha was truely confused. He only meant to get her attention and she said THAT word. he had hit the ground so har he cracked the wood on the front poarch. Why did she always do that? She was almost like Ki...NO! She was sweeter, kinder, more exepting, just a bit more confused and a wholelot more dence. Like that boy that never seamed to get her hints, the one that, no materwhat she did or said, kept trying to court her. What was his name? Bobo?No. Bozo? Nuh uh. Doji? no, Bozo was closer. Dojo? Hojo! That was it.

He walked into her room and started groweling.

'It was Hojo and we only talked." She had read his thoughts.

His smell was all over her as Inuyasha longed for his to be. Only his Would be deepeer, much deeper. It would mingle, mixand become hers, but that would wait. He would not court her sand have moarn, nor would they mate and bring a pup into the same world as Naroku.

He shook his head. She doesn't care for him in that way.

He groweld again. She had that human's sent all over her. It was in her hair and carressed her every curve. It surrounded her and mingled with the saline sent off tears. She had been crying and sought comfort from that...that...that human. That BOY!!!

He was probably the one that made her cry, he would PAY if Inuyasha ever found he had. Inuyasha couldn't kill a human , but he could make him wish he had and if not, he could always hand him over to Koga sayin,'Soups on!'

Koga. He hated him, too. He would call hagome his woman. Noone was to claim her but Inuyasha.

"Sit, boy..." Thud!

"Hey, what'd you do that for?'"Inuyasha asked, trying to peal himself off the floor.

"You were stairing at my breasts!"

"no I wasn't!" Actualy he had, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"Yes, you were. Hentei!!!!" She stormed out of her room, but he cought the last bit of her sent as she left. Disapointment?

On the other side of the well, night had fallen and cqamp had been made about three miles from the village,

They haddn't made it far, considerring the whining that had insued after Kagome had forgotten Shipo's chocolate.

She finally Quieted him down by giving him hug and promising triple the chocolate next time. It would cut into her personal suplies that she had for her more harsh 'times', but it would be worth it for the silance.

Ah the silane..

"What was was that?" Kagome suddenly asked.

Something...Someone came from the surrounding brush...

A/U Review it you want more. Tell me what you want to read. The story is figured,

I just want to make it interesting.(and i have scene by scene writers' block...)


	2. The first encounter

.Kitty: I don't own Inuyasha, so no suing...

Miss Piggy: Vou called?

Kitty:I said suing, ING, not Y.

Piggy:Patainy Vou...

Kitty: And I don't own you either. calls after the pig And work on your French!!!

Becca: Pigs...

Kitty: Yeah...

Chapter 2the first encounter.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha looked at her. Kagome just watched.

"Inuyasha."Kikyo acknowledged.

"How have y.."

"We haven't the time, I must speak with you." She looked to Kagome,"ALONE!"

What was she pulling? Kagome spoke,"Whatever you have to say..." She started in a soft voice. It was gentle, but didn't lack meaning.

"CAN BE SAID RIGHT HERE..."Sango finished bringing her fist back into Miroku's face without turning her head. She only closed her eyes her eyes in that 'he's hopeless' manner, as he retracted his hand. 'Will he ever learn?' she thought hopelessly.

Kikyo kept calm, her voice was steady,'It pertains to Naroku."

Inuyasha's eyes were glazed over as he stared at her. His breath had caught and he was sweating madly. He had a faint smile on his face. 'I can kill Naraku and finally be with Kagome...' His eyes were bright and his expression vague. His thoughts were reeling.'Kagome, me, happily ever after...Just like those stories she is always telling Shipo. I could take her to a spring, and then I'd be...Yeah, and then she'd be...'

'Is he...Drooling?' Kagome thought," He is. He's SWOONING!!!' Kagome's face was growing angry.

"Inuyasha?We must go..."Kikyo spoke.

A low growl escaped Kagome. Shipo heard this and curled into her lap to calm her/ He glared at Kikyo as she and Inuyasha departed. His eyes narrowed even more as he caught Kagome's scent pf anger, fear and sadness.

They were gone quickly awned Kagome rose with shipo in her arms. she went over to her already set sleeping bag snd crawled in. Everyone falling on que crawling into their own sleeping bags that had been brought by Kagome many years before. they were tattered and torn in spots as was hers. She made a mental note to replace them later, but that was her last thought before she fell asleep. Shipo curled up and fell asleep soon after.

THWACK!!!

"Hentei..."

"It was well worth it..."

Kagome awoke to the call of and owl. . He was shiverring, poor thing.

The nokternal call senty shivvers up her spine. Shipo had rolled of her and was ciurrently snuggleing at her side for warmth

As Kagome crawled ou t from her little nest she suddenly realized a member of the gumi was gone,"Wher is Inuyasha?" She moved out of her nap sack and giggled at how shipo seamed to roll.

He just rolled fr om his previous place at her side to the center of the sleeping bag.

Her head jerked to the side, there it was again. The thing resposible for waking her, but there was still no Inuyasha.

She looked up,'No, but that means...' She started in the direction she had seen the souul snatcher going.'Inuyasha might still be with Kikyo...'

Kagome fallowed the squirmy thing, wanting to find Inuyasha...

Inuyashaa would certasinly smell her, but he didn't.

As she came up to the clearing she saw it. The sight she saw oftain in her

nightmares and only once in the waking world. How could they do that, when she was right down the way. He was kissing her. She's a ZOMBIE!!! Or so Kagome oftain thought her to be.

Tears filled her eyes and she took a step back into a tree. taking quick breaths she ran.

THUD She was uncontious as it seaped out soaking the grown beneath her...

Inuyasha pushed Kikyo away, "Why do you do this? Why do you come to me and expect this?"

Kikyo breathed into his hear,"cCome with me. Be mine..."

Sniff, sniff, sniff,'Blood?'"Kagome!"

Inuyasha rushed through the forest, ignoring the branches and twigs that hurt his thick demon feet. He wasabout ready to beat himself in his thick demon head.'I should have smelled her. I should have smelled...'Sniff, sniff...'Tears? H e liftedher gently, fighting his demon side, screaming for him to take her. Her blood was right there, the blood of a priestes was power,the bloodof his preastess... Even more so.

He couldn't handle it, he would just send Miroku after her.'Miroku, The lech...' He growled at the thought of his wandering hands being alone with Kagome.

His hand was soaked with her blood. It was too lat now. He recalled Myoga explaining he had a healling molocule in his saliva. It was worth a shot.

Inuyasha dipped his head and his demon side took momentarily over. He started to lap at her shouldier like a mad man. Her nlood, it was power. It wasto him as food was to the starved, an A to a 1.00 student, chocolate to a child, STRING TO MY CAT! He was in heaven, but it was running low.

He pressed hislips to her shouldier and started to suckle gently, rythmaticly even. This was bliss.

He snapped out of it as a moan escaped her sleeping form. He slowly, reluctantly, removed his face from herskin. Any moreand they would have been mated and now was not thetime, nor place.

He took her back to camp placing hr in her nap sack. He had Kicked shipo out of theway with a,'Move runt,' and a jab in the ribs.

the Little kitsune curled back up with her, tiredly, andwent right back to sleep with his nose over his tail.

Inuyasha snorted,'Hmph, lucky...' and hopped into his tree. It was specialy plced to awwatch over Kagome, HIS Kagome... With a smile, he fell asleep...

A/U:Review it you want more...

Sissy, You'l catch on, If not, i can explain the basics of the sieries you are missing, ok?

Thanx ramen boy


	3. Is That A

Kitty; I don't own inuyasha. So don't sue. I mean, if you want a vanilla scented candle and fourteen cents i found in the couch, all you have to do is ask...  
  
Becca;I want chocolate!  
  
Kitty;Me too. Last one to the Halloween candy is a rotten egg...  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Is That A...  
  
Kagome awoke feeling groggy. She drew her hands across her eyes. The sun was bright and the wind was whipping at the back of her neck, making it slightly red.  
  
Why id she feel so weak.?  
  
"Inu-yasha?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
"You're awake," he noted softly. He tightened his grip on her thighs.  
  
Kagome soon realized that they were moving. She had expected him to wake her, though she was happy he didn't. For some reason sjhe felf extremal weak.  
  
"Wha..." His face was solom, almost unreadable. 'I hope he's ok...' she thought to herself, concern evident on her face. She let out the breath she would have used to speak. 'Why is he so distant?' Tears started in wet trails down her cheeks. 'After last night... I wonder...'  
  
she thought sarcastically. More tears fell. 'Why does he want her. I heard my cousin talk about past lives and memories. Are these felling just just memories trying to make their way to the surface? NO!' she mentally scolded herself,'My feeling are too strong, etched too deep.' More tears fell.  
  
Kagome cuddled closer to him. She was presently riding on his back and inu was leaping from branch to branch.  
  
He took a deep breath inhaling the salty scent of tears. 'She's crying. probably thinking about last night. If only she knew how I feel, or how much it hurts to see her cry. Sango says she has feelings for me, but why would she want a hanyou. We're scum and no good for an honorable priestess like her.' He held her closer.  
  
It was night sand they ad fought three bird yokai. They came away with only one shard, in the eye of the leader. A purified arrow gained them access to that one and the wind scare did away with tyhe other two.  
  
Kagome was shivering in Inuyasha's arms and crys of "Hentai!" could be heard fallowed by the unmistakable sound of flesh hitting flesh in an ear splitting slap.. sango went storming off into the near by woods sending birds flying off in all directions.  
  
Mirokyu sighed in defeat, smiling and rubbing his red cheek,"Alas, my dear Sango."  
  
Kagome was hit with a particuarly strong shiver. it started at the small of her back and tickled its way up. Inuyasha quickly took notice and in seconds his red haori was off and around her shoulders.  
  
"But..."  
  
He shook his head."The cold doesn't bother me..."  
  
A dew minuitwes had passed and it had started to warm. Inuyasha was in a tree and Kagome was readying for her rutine pimple check. she may have to sacrifice some persona;l care, but she was not going to let her pores get that dirty.  
  
shShe dug her mirror out of her pack and sat by the fire. Sango was about three feet away glatring accross the table at Miroku.  
  
When Miroku made to move, Sango glasired and a low growel could be hear from deep in her throat. Miroku stoppedin his tracks. He had that lecherous smirk on his face and kagome could see the slightest smile on her dear old friend's face.  
  
'Sango," Kagome shook her head and went back to the task at hand.  
  
Her eyes grew wide as she realized Mount Etna on her nose. It was big and red and pussy and just..."EWWWWWW, I have a ZIT!!!"  
  
Shippou cringed and covered his ears with his little paws as best he could.  
  
Kirara hid under the hem of Sango's kimono, with a very put-out,"Mew!"  
  
All this happened at once as all eyes turn to see Inuyasha hit the ground.  
  
"OW!"  
  
"I said 'zit'," Kagome said, her voice full of confusion,"not 'sit'."  
  
Inuyasha hit the grownd again, groweling,"Bitch." under his breath.  
  
She hated bing called that. He is always so rude. He's always saying how slow she is, how fat she is, how stuborn she is, how, well, you get the idea.  
  
Afrown quickly appeared on her face, "Baka!" She turned back to her mirror to look for any mmore blemishes.  
  
Kagome's eyes grew wide as she caught sight of, "A HICKY?"  
  
Miroku looked up from his pout and perked at the word, but his perverted grin was sapped off nhis face by Sango. "It's not my fault!" HE whined as Sango chased him around the camp with her Hirokotsu.  
  
Shippou watched in amusement. "He Ha," he giggled, holding his feet and rocking slightly.  
  
Kagome however was completely oblivious to all this. "WHere did this come from?" her hand went to touch the spot on her shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha quickly got up and made his exit."I'm going for a walk,' he said quickly, wanting to be anywhere, but here.  
  
Kagome looked on in confusion,'Is he? Blushing?'  
  
It had been a weak with no shards and one run in with koga and his pack.  
  
As always, kagome had to call Inuyasha down.  
  
Noe, they were, yup, arguing.  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I told you, she arrives today."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Inuyasha, out of my way."  
  
""no!'  
  
"Sit...'Kagome stepped lightly ovwer his prone body and made way home.  
  
"Mommaa? Is she here?"  
  
Why hello to you, too," her mother said sarcastically,"CCheck your room." She finished witha pleasent smile.  
  
Kagome made her way up the stairs and into her room. She was about to greet her when fear flashed through her. She not only hear, but saw it.  
  
"Are they real?" Twick, Twick  
  
Kitty; Sorry for no0t updatign sooner. I'll update quicker next time...


	4. Greetings, laughter and selfcontrole

Kitty;I've got my new character, I've got my new character...

Inuysha; Yeah, Your sister wants to hear you bragging when se first gets back to Italy.

Kitty;Shhh, They don't Know sissy's in the navy...

Inuyasha:They do now...

Kitty:Well, I need to go write now. Sit...

Inu:Grrr

Kitty:Stay...(pills out box crossing out 'Scooby snacks' and writing in 'Inu-snacks'tosses one to him...)Good boy...

I don't own Inuyasha

Greetings, lafter and selfcontrole

Katy didn't seam to be as shocked as her cousin originally thought.

I'm sure you all want to know who Katy is, right? Well, Kagome's mom had an aunt, Kagome's grandfather's only sister, who moved to Irland to further her research of parapsycology. There she met a sailor for the military and they were wed, all the while keeping contact with her brother, Jii-chan. This local sailor was married once before and had an infant son, Seamus.

She adopted is son as her own and her brother soon had a daughter,Kagome's mom. These chideren were cousins. When Kagome was born, Seamus II, her mom's cousin, played the role of uncle and when Katy was born, she was like her cousin.

Anyway, Katy wasn't as stunned as they thought she would be. Actually, her reaction was quitethe oposite.

"Dog-demon?" she said in reply to her cousin's explanation. Tis was the only part that really confused her. She had delt with the fae before and was well versed in time travel as well. Her mother even, at times, fortold te future. little known to our beloved katy, her mother saw both the main time steam and personall time lines.You see, a personall tim line is like Kagome moving bck andforth through time. Their little arguement that morning was, to them, THAT MORNING, but on the main timeline, it was 500 years in the past.. Moreonthat later.

"Inu-youkai."Kagome corected her. Katy knew ony enough japanese to survive in school. Shestill had alot to learn.

Katy was unpacking as they talked. She had packed lightly, knowing her other things world be sent in some sort of a care pacage.

Kagome was sitting on her bed, trying to expline to Katy about the well. Inuyasha was in the corner fumming about getting sat so many times, which still amazed Katy. Her cousin could, wi a single word, bring down one of the greatest warriors of all time.

"...and his name i 'Inuyasha? How,,original..."

"This, from an Irish girl named Kathleen, o'Bryan, yet...'

"You have me there."Katy readilly attmitted.,"Ya' know, i read a book about..."She didn't get a chance to finish though. She was interupted by the voice a young boy.

"What hven't you read?"

Katy turned quikely to the door. Before anything else was said, she was at the door with a stuggling boy in her arms."what's up, runt?"Katy greeted a sshe proceeded to noogy the life from her smaller cousin, ruffling his hair in the process.

"Ahhhh." he struggled for freedom. Such a privilage wass not granted as Sota resieved ony more of a noogy, her head lock on him tightening."I just got it cut!!!"he pleaded.

Inuyasha watched in amusement, an evil smirk crossing his face. Kagome soon took notice to this and was slinking to the corner of her bed, where she had been sittingg, only to have him launch at her. She was pined, Inuysha stradling her hips. He knew exactly where he was ticklish and his claws made quike work of her. He slipped his hands under her shirt for for better access, touching, quikely, yet delicately, the skin of her stomache and sides..Imuyasha smiled loving the sound and tecture of her laghter as itmade its way to his sensitive ears.

Kagome was laghing so hard she thoughtshe'd burst. She started to squirm, trying to free herself, perhaps knockhim off, something.

As he felt her frame wriggle beneath his, Inuyasha started to harden. 'If only she knew what she did to me...' he thought to himself as he tried to brush it aside and continue his work. His tivkling became more intence, as did her gigling and antics of escape. This included more wriggles.

Inuasha's eyes went red as he groweled trying to controle his desire and hi instincts, which were telling him o take her then and there. Every muscle in his body was stiff and every nerve was shot, from him holding back.

He stopped tickling as his hands made contact with her waist and his clawed fingers wraped around her his head lowering to hers, his eys fixed on her full red lips.'Mine, take, mine, have, mine, take...'He mentaly repeated.

Omly one thing seamed to break through his red haze,"Kids, diner! I have ramen..."

_Ramen..._

He was off her and down the stairs faster than a locamotive, leaping two steps in a single bound.

It's a bird. It's a plane.It's a dog-dude...

Kagome was confused, first he was tickling her then he was...'No, he wasn't', she mentally scolded herself.

When katy heard the growel, she imediatly turned around, dropping poor Sota in the prossess...

Were his eyes... red?

Soon they were all a the table and Katy was being bombarde with quetions.

"How is you mother, dear"Aunt Higurashi was the first to ask.

"Great, She misses you terrably, though. Father, too."Katy answered as Sota passed the potatos to her, right past Inuyasha, confusing the heck out of his older cousin. Inuyasha was quite content with his ramen thank you very much...

sota broke her from her stooper,"I am suprise Kagome let you see Inu-chan." He made the coment in an inquiring tone.

"She didn't really, but by the time she made it in, I had already pulled the ears and determined them to be real."

Sota looked at her slightly confused.

"HE just camd barjing in, saying,'Kagome, come on before I...something...a string of curses..and something having to do with a 'Goshinboku' something called a 'Shipou' and a pork squer."Her head jerked a the sound of skull hitting hard wood florring fallowing the word 'SIT'.

"Bitch!"

After hearing this Katy's expression turn from one of suprise, to one of Delite."How SWEET!" She said,.

She was rewarde with a look of sjeer horror from her cousin...

Meanwhile...

Keade looked up from sipping her tea"The time is nearing, ofr another peice has just been added to the puzzle."

For this, she resieved blamk stares from the rest of the gumi, who were waiting at her hut for the return of their comanions and, unbeknownst to them, the arrival of soemone new.

A?U Reeview if you want more.


	5. Gown

Katy:But....

Inu:Ha Ha...

Kitty:Don't worry, Katy. I have the keyboard....

I don't own anyone thus far, but Katy and my my plot. the thick of it.

Chapter 5 gown

"Sweet!!!!!!!!" Kagome was infuriated. Her closest cousin and one of her best friends, was taking His side."There is nothing 'sweet' about it..."With that, Kagome stalked out of the room and up to hers. She and Katy would be sharing and Katy would sleep on a foo-ton that would fold away under Kagome's bed.She sat down, brushing her hair behind her ear and taking a deep breath. With a sigh , shee released it. she reached for her brush, lying on he nightstand. A cool, moist breeze blew through her room, indicating thee open window.

Kagome stood, pulling her hand from her brush, ignoring what sit next to it and it's strange glow.

She made it to the window, reaching out to close it and stopped, noticing the great view she had of down town Tokyo. She let out another contended sigh.'The lights are beautiful.' She blinked a couple of times and looked up, hoping to see a few constellations.

She slunk back with a snort.'but they block out the stars.'She sat there for a while, recalling the stars she got to see back in time, that other girls at her school did not. she recalled the demons she fought along side Inuyasha and her other friends from that era.

She smiled, hearing the commotion down stairs. Currently, her brother had broken something and her mother was yelling... screaming...at him. She heard foot steps on the stairs and a door slam down the hall.

Her thoughts trailed to Inuyasha and a frown appeared on her normally cheerful face. Though it was usually cheerful, for looks, there was still a smile evident on her face, that almost noone could tell was out of place.

Her usual smile, weather fake or not, was gone. She was thinking of Inuyasha. He always called her names and pushing her around and insulting her.

Her thoughts then shot to the night with Kikyou. He could never love kagome when he love Kikyuo.

Tears started in streams down her face. How could he do this to her. He goes off with the dead miko, right in front of her eyes and doesn't return until late. she finds a hicky on her neck for no apparent reason...

6 TIMES IN THE PAST WEEK.!!!

Her cousin comes and he already treats her better then he does Kagome.

When he actually shows some affection for her...Sniff sniff.

He goes to kiss her and get distracted by ramen...RAMEN...Not some child crying for help..not oe of Naraku's puppets...NOT EVEN A JEWEL SHARD!!!

Her thoughts were interrupted by the creek of door hinges and foot steps leading into her room.

Katy walked up the stairs hoping t find what was wrong with her cousin. She placed her foot firmly on each step, not wanting to make any sudden noises and scare her. She didn't understand why she was being so quiet, her cousin had battled youkai, fierce Japanese demons...

She stepped into the room wanting to talk with he cousin alone.

Inuyasha was confused by what hadd just occurred. His mother had always told himof how father would call he rthat as a term of endearmeny. A term of exeptance, you might say. He only called Kagome that showing he exepted her as alfa femail of the gumi.Wearher his mate or not, youkai groups often had a mail and femail leader. That is one reson Koga has been after Kagome for so long. His pack needs and alfa femail. If the gumi were actually a pack, Miroku and Sango would be the bata couple. Exepting eachother, or not.

Inuyasha's demon side saw her as his mate, weather he wanted to attmitt it or not... which he wouldn't out loud. Him callinhg IKaagome a bitch was just that part of him peeking through.

He was knocked from his thoughts when the smell of confusin and posibly fear, struck his nose. Without so much as a word, he was at her door. He heard a shriek. It wasn't Kagome's, but it did mean something wasamis.

He went bardging into her room, stopping when a bright, white light asulted his vision. it hehurt his sensative demonic eyes, but it stired something in Kagome and he was at her side.

"What is happening?" His arm went around her protectively. He pulled her closer, noticing how she tensed. He wanted to calm her nerves.

Kagome was still in a whirl of confusion...What was going on? As if someone had been readignher thoughts, a voice came, asking, just that. It was Inuyasha. She could tell by the voice. At the moment, though, she was blind and had her eyes shut to prevent permanent damage.

She couldn't see, but all other senses were at their peek and she could feel his arm snake around her waist and pull her flush against him. She tensed and swallowed. As if not knowing that this is what caused her tension, he pulled her closer.

The light slowly faded, revealing Katy in a full length white gown. It had a 'v' waist, scoop neck and trumpet style sleeves. It was silk with a 3 foot train, trailing behind her as she mad her way to her cousin. She looked at the gown. her hand going to her waist to play with the small lock holding the small link, silver chain, around her waist. She looked back up to her cousin,"What'd you do?" she asked in a helplessly confused tone.

Kagome looked up at her cousin in surprise. Her gown was gorgeous.

She looked up at her cousin, she had pulled away from Inuyasha, reluctantly, but did.. She saw the confusion etched in her hazel green eyesasthe wind tossed her chestnut brown hair and the light from the jewel still reflected off her fiery red highlights..

Kagome's eyes shot open in realization, "The shards..."

Inuyasha looked at her, slightly confused,"Huh?"

Kagome didn't turn. His only acknowledgment was a deep breath t the sound of his voice.

Kagome reached for the shards, which pulsed at the touch of her fingers. They were in a jar and the glow was just now fading entirely.

Inuyasha picked her up bridal style,"We're going to talk to the hag..." and with that, they were gone.

Katy rushed to the window just in time to see red flash in the light of the full moon, before it disappeare behind the well house door.

'Curiosty may have killed the cat, but saticfaction brought her back...' was her last thought before she was out the window. She ran swiftly, not knowing if she was even allowed in the shrine. She opened the door and was down the well in moments...

a/u Review if you want more. I want AT LEAST TEN though 15 would be nice.. ps. sorry for not updating sooner...


	6. Introductions

Sorry I waited so long to update. my computer caught the digital flu. I found a way to update and i'll be trying to more just once a month. DON"T HURT ME!!!

Kitty:I don't own inuyasha. End of story...

Katy:END OF STORY???!!! What about Gina?

Kitty: You are gonna give away the story!!!

Katy:Sorry...

Inuyasha:We all know that.

All:Chapter 6: Intoductions...

Inuyasha had leapt from the well, noticing nothing amis. He hurried through the woods, of the Inuyasha forest. He ran swiftly, as o not waste time iun getting answers. These were the answers to many questions and he intended to ask them all . After running in a rythem for quite sometime, he desended to the trees. He went from branch to branch, not missing a beat . Something was goijng on and it was going to effect his belovered. Even if it did not afec t her directly, it would effect her , by effecting her cousin, whgo seamed as close to hwe r as would a sister. The jewel was reacting to Katy. as far as they know, the jewel onl;y reacts to Kagome, or things od emence power, that, many times, effects Kagome. He had sworn to protect her and for that hge needed to talk to baba.

It was late and she would be sleeping. Of this, he did not care. She slept too much, in his opinien, anyway.

He landed eaily infront of her hut. he could see ligh t passed the cloth she used a s a door. There was noise coming from inside. Giggling? Sango was giggling at something Miroku had said. What was that monk up to?

"Houshi-sama, STOP. 'With that came more gigling...

What weere they doing?

Kirara was laying outside. Her nose was over her tail and her paw was over that.

Why was she outside on such abrisk night.

Kirara spared them only a peek out of one eye. After that, she went right back to sleep.

Kagome slid down and took a step tward the hut, only to be stopped by Inuyasha's hand graspinfg her arm., She turnedd questioning eyes to him and stepped back

Kagome stepped on a twig, causi ng a snap. Sh e jerked her foot up in suprise.. The The sound e coed along tghe tree's sending a few birds flying. . She didn't reaize how qiet it had become. When did that happen? She looked down, seeing te twig lin twom. . She looked woed up justy a s t he cloth of the door started to to bubnch tp one side.

Inuyasha looked to Kagome wi th an anoyed expression. Human always messed things up. Maybe that's what he liked about her and why he kept the pthers arounmd. No, t here were othe r reso ns, resonds that that are nameless. His annoyed look turned to one of effection , but only briefly.

His ears twitched as a soft whisper rreaxhed hism.

It was Sango," WHat was tha?" She said, probably to Miroku.

Kagome obviouisly didn't heared it. she was tooo bussy staring at the source of t he noise . What is with human s? THey can't, se, o r smell worth the trouble they are. What good are... He stopped h os question mid-thought, looking back at Kagome. He knew the answer to that question and he knew it well... His head jerked back to the door at Kagome's action of the same. THere sreood Miroku and Sango.

He walked forward, a smirk stappled across his face."What have you two been up to?"

Sango was blushing.

She swiftly avoided the question and changed the subject,"You two are back early.." She made this comment with that goofy grin that said she was hiding something. Well, when they are trying to hide something and failling miserably.

"What do you mean? I told I'd have her back my mid-day. We're late, baka!!!"

Her blushed deepened and Miroku's smile became larger.

They all entered the hut, unaware of the entity watching them.

.....................

Katy landed with a thump.. Se was dizzy and feeling sick, after that wierd trp.... She was currently on her bum, after landing there only moment prior. That hurt, Ut was petty, but it was deffenately something to get use to. If not, for it required a technique, then you'd have wear padding. We are talking lots and lots and lots an dl lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots..... you get the idea... of psadding. Kagome could do it, DID do it, on a regular basis. Cource, she had that tiny feet thing going ofr he. No, that actually might make it harder.. Sh edidn't know. Sh e was almost isx feet tall an d felt like a giant in this forign land..

Katy Stealed herslef and started climbing. THis eas something she was pretty good at.She thought. She was so kluts like, it was ridiculas.

It was wierd though, she seamed to get sdteadily more graceful as she got older. Her mother always blaimed it on her being so tall all of the time and j now, after stopping her growth at 5'11, getting uise to it.

She was just starting to make her way to the forrest,the one she instantly recognized as the forrerest of Inuyasha. 'Gee, whereever could they hsve gotten suhch a name?' She thought sarcastically..

Katy was just walin, hoping to fined something, when shwe abruptly stopped. There was a strange mixrue of energies surrunng ths tree. She realized this right off. She was standing right next to the goshinboku.. She couldn't stop feeling as if she had been here, hich she soon realized the reson to.

She also felt like she was being watch...

A little fox cud came frorrm the surrounding brush.. 'Kagome? Is that you? Sango and Miroku told me to stand guard over the sacred tree and tell you they were... Hey you're not Kagome......"

"Yeah, i'm guessing you're Shipou... Right?"

"Why?" The little kitsune seamed rather suspisious of her. She couln't blim him . She wasn't dressed Japanese clothes, modern Japanese, or ancient...

Katy smiled reasuringly at the fox child. She loved mithycal being. This being was mythical. "I'm Kagome's cousin." She reached a hand out as a sign of peace.

Shipou's eyes went so big. He backed up slightly, shaking, just slightly. He started running in circles, screaming his head off, filling the pleasent void of silience the background held. the li ght talking of two living souls was nice, but this wailing he was doing was going to wake sota, five hundred years into the future.

He ducked behind the sacred oak, a skight shiver, priven by the vibration of his fur...

"Don't hurt me..."he squeqaked.

She giggled and held her arms out for some sort of hug.

He stepped lightly, then stopped. He scurried va few more steps and stopped. After repeating the prosses, three, or ffour times, he stoped short. Hew loked critically at her....

She scooped him up in a hurry and ran,"Where is the village of Keade?"

"Whoa,"He tumbled bback a bit when gathered so quickly.."Strait..." She ran, not realizing they were being watched....

AU: I promise to have them up faster. I've been having trouble with myinternet conecton, that and Christmas and, well...


	7. Introductions, Clothes, And Deliveries

Kitty:Same as always. I don't own him

Inu:What in all the 7 hells is it?

Katy:You'll see.

**Chapter 7 Full Intoductions a Change of Clothes and a Special Delivery...**

Katy tredged on through the forest following the directions of the cub in her arms. She saw a faint light up ahead. As she walked, she could see it begin to take shape. The light was outlining the blanket that was Keade's door.

Katy made her way to the small hut and entered, after being told to by the pup. He seemed to know more of the area than she did, so she didn't ask too many questions...

Kagome smiled as she explained the situaton of her cousin to a blushing Sango and a smirking Miroku.

Inuyasha took a sniff,"How'd she get through the well?"

"What?" Kagome asked, confused. No one could get through the well, but Inuyasha and Kagome.. Who, for that matter, would know about it?

Kagome recieved her answer when her cousin walked through the door. "Hi."

Shipo jumped from her arms and made a b-line for Kagome.He called her name as a child would after not seeing his mother for months.

Two strong arms caught him, keeping him from his intended goal."Hey, runt! She doesn't need you all over her."

Shipo squirmed his way away from the dog demon and made his way towards Kagome again, only to be hit over the head by a very large fist."Hey, twirp. I said leave her alone!!!"

Kagome glared and he saw her from the corner of his eye. His head jerked to the side and his hands raised in defense. He waved them in surrender.

"No, Kagome. Please......"He started to ramble.

Kagome, on the other hand, would have none of this. Her lips twisted in a wicked smile, one Katy knew well.

Unforntunately, Inuyasha also knew it well."Kagome, no..."

Her smile grew... "SIT, BOY!!!"

With that, his head was reaquainted with the floor, whom he had become very familliar with, in the past few years.."Cr..." Katy came over and steped on his head, lightly. "No cussing in front of children."

"ap..." She applied more pressure to his head..

Kagome, again, yelled 'sit' causing his head to hit the ground. This caused a chain reaction, his head dropped out from under Katy sending her to the ground.

The mixture of sounds shook the house, waking our favorite neko....

Katy rolled off Inuyasha and found a cat, of some sort, snifing around her. She looked at it,"Found anything of interest?"

The fire cat peeked up with a start. Kirara backed away slowly, growling. When Katy crawled her way off Inuyasha and stood, Kirara slapped at her foot..

Sango wass pulled from her gushy state and turned worry filled eyes to her pet, fighting partner and only LIVING familly... She thought of her brother only momentarily. She looked to the small cat and asked steadily," what is wrong?

Shipo look wearily at Katy, "Her sent isn't off? What is wrong with Kirara.?"

Katy looked around, now all 7 people were looking at her, not counting the entity in the shadows. WAIT, 7?! Katy's gaze caught with that of an older woman. She was wearing the garb Katy recognized as miko attire. the older woman walked in carrying a bow and a quiver on her back. She smiled, "welcome," she looked at the once white gown that now had dirt crusting her train. The gown in itself seemed to have stayed, roughly, clean through most of this. " You have come to ask me about the change?'

Katy knodded.

"All in due course..."

Katy knodded once more.She was understanding more of this ancient language than she had originally thought.

"This is only an introduction. You know what to do..." Keada said.

Katy wasn't sure how, but she did know exactly what to do. Somehow, she did. It was like someone was there whispering it inside. It was just like that, yet there was no voice, for a change. She just knew, like being guided to the right conclusions. She knew and yet she did not. She was being shown one step after another. It was just a gut feeling, like something she had done before, or was just being instructed on it for her whole life. As if she had been prepared for this, and what lay ahead, from the day she was concieved. NO, before then.

As if with no doubt, WITH no doubt, she walked over to Kagome, past Sango and a glaring Kirara. The shards her cousin held in her hand glowed, as did the larger piece around Kagome's neck. Katy bent down, her dress spilling out around her, She reached out, slowing as if about to pet a fierce dog. Lightly, so lightly, she touched it..

Kagome watched as her dear cousin talked to Keade as if she had known her for years. She listended and was concerned about her cousin's understanding of the Japanese tongue. She watched in amazement as Katy understood the old miko better than she did at that moment. She watched as Katy turned to look at her as she paused to think. She watched as Katy made her way over to her and watched as she reached a hand out to her. She jumped slightly as she grasped the jewel around her neck and as Katy did , she realized it. The shards were glowing again.

As Katy's fingerss touched the ancient stone, its light became overpowering once more. It engulfed the hut and flooded out into the surrounding forest. As it faded it revealed Katy to be back in her original clothing, consisting of black jeans and a red peasant blouse. Miroku's jaw dropped, she was gorgeous, her figure was..."Ow..."e rubbed the back of his head where he had just been hit.

They spent the rest of the night trying to get Keade to talk, but that was futile. All she said was, "All will be revealed when the time is right..." What kind of an answer is that? The kind you get when they don't want you to know, obviously. It was getting annoying and tedious. They had decided that Katy was going to travel with them and the next day she had gone back to retrieve a few essentials: shampoo, feminine spray, tps, a book or two, a pen and paper, pen refills, chocolate, so on and so forth. Suprisingly, most of them all fit in her small, jeans pack. She learned the night before, to watch out for Miroku and his various questions, ending with one in particular; "Will you bear my childeren?" his face soon met a giant boomerang.

This was the same sight she came into when she arrived back at the old miko's hut.. She had to stiffle a laugh when she saw the red mark on his face and the annoyed look on Sangos face.

She nodded to them all as she sat down. She didn't notice Kirara curl protectively into Sango's lap as she turned her attention to a small package that had arrive for her only days before she arrrived in Japan. Why hadn't mother sent it with her, or given it to her while she was there? She would soon find out.

Everyone had let their curiosity get the better of them and moved to sit by her.

":Stop staring at it and open it..." Inuyasha said, annoyed at her delay.

She glanced up at him once, before proceeding to open it...

A/U:Hey! It's faster. I'm trying to have the next chappy up by next week.


	8. You can do WHAT?

Kitty: I did it. I am sick as a dog, no pun intended, but I DID It.'

Katy" You did t?

Kitty: I did it... I said that i; would do it and indeedI did.(Don't own either of um, only Katy and all of my theories thus far... )

Chapter It's so pretty and you can do WHAT?

Katy opened her eyes wide. It was an inpulse of suprise.. Inside the box was an elaberately desugned chest, about six inches by three. It was hand-carved mahogany and when you opened it, a red lining protect a dagger.

The dagger looked to be an antique, about 500 years old, if she was correct. Kathleen had a tallent for this sort of thing. For a time, she even wanted to be an archiologist.

Katy was awstruck. It was about 5 1/2 inches. She wraped her hand snuggly around the leather bound hilt aand examened the bllade, closely. It was beutiful and looked to be rather strong. The blade was sharper than angel hair.

She looked back down and saw there to be a sheeth, complete with belt loop and peace tie. The first thing she learned about ablade was to always keep the peace tie snapped. The leather of it was the same as the hilt.

Katy wasn't only in aw, but confused. She had seen her mother polishing this and showing it off to friends. She had expected her sister to get it, with her paaion for knives.

Her thoughts were interupted by a very rude dog.

"What's the big deal? It's just a knife. not like you're gonna need to use it, "

Kirara was in thye process of sniffing it, to make sure it was safe. She didn't understand who this person was and what she was holding. She scurried off when Katy looked down at her. There was just something about this girl... She was back in Sango's lap, no more than a second later....

Shipo went over and touched it, just momentarily. It suprised him at how much it hurt, ass he screamed , went stiff and then fell, for he was on one foot."OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!!!" He was now running around in circles, like a chicken with its head cutt off."OW OW OW OWYYYYYYYYYYYY " He ran to Kagome and stuck his finger in her face...

Kagome watched all this unfold before her, but was totally clueless as to what to do, when Shipo stuck his finger in her face. She took it in her hand examened it." Theres no cut here, Shipo..." She informed the over sensative kit.

"It shocked me..." Ship o told her..

Katy cut in, placing her gift back in its box. She went over to the child."That's strange. Why would it do that."This had her mized up and confused. He was obviously over reacting. "Stick it in your mouth and it'll feel better..."

He did so, with a pop...

Inuyasha was getting impatient,"C'mon, let's go already."

Katy turned to him, crossed."Hold yuor horses!!!" She retorted at his hurry...

"Horses?, I don't have any horses. I don't need 'em, I'm not to lazy to run, unlike some..."

"What are you trying to say." Katy cocked an iritated eye brow at him.

This put a smirk on his face,"I'm not fying. I am and what do you think I'm saying?"

Katy was so annoyed.

Out of nowhere came a loud,"SIT!" that sewnt Inuyasha face first into the oh-so-familliar floor. He hit it with a crack as Kagome smarched out of the hut, everyone else following in her wake.

Katy just glared and, putting her new toy on her belt, followed her cousin.

They had been traveling for a few houers now and it was getting dangerously close to nightfall...

Katy had been riding on Inuyasha's back, Kirara wouldn't let her anywhere near sango and wouldn't let Katy on her back. This all had Inuyasha i a bad mood, Katy was not Kagome. She was heavier, larger and her smell was totally off.

Why did that baka neko have to be so stuborn? Now she has Kagome on her back and away from him. She'd have to pay for that, but later..."What, Kagome?" He yelled up at her.

"I sence a jewel shar... Over there.." She pointed to a very large rabbit, it's head was just above the trees. It turned red eyes to them.

"Shikon Jewel!!!..." It said in a raspy voice and laught minacingly.

"I have no time for this..."Inuyasha said He jumpped down from the trees , let Katy down, mid run, and ran strait for the demon. He pulled out Tetsiega and transformed it, all in almost one motion..."Wind Scar!!!"

The attack was stopped right in its tracks by a demonic barrier.

Katy looked, wide eyeed at the barrier that lay before her. It didn't looke to be any different. She saw Inuyasha stop and stare at the barrier. Katy knew enough to know that a demon of that stature was too weak to construct a barrier of such magnetude. She figured it must be the shards. she saw two, faint, glowing spots in his hands, one in each.

Katy walked steadily up to the edge of the trees, abouit three yards from the edge of the barrier. She mumbled a few ancient words in Gealic and slammed her hand to the ground, sending a ripple out in all directions. Her hair flew up and her eyes went pink. She started glowing gold, making her aura visable to all.

Kagome watched her closest family member do somwthing only onw of the most powerfull mikos should be ablee to do. Though she wasn't exactly sure what was going on, she knew it was advanced for the level of energy she felt radiating from her cousin. Her energy was over powering. It was truely a sight to see.

Inuyasha looked back to katy. What was she doing?

Katy wasn't aware of any of this, though. She was bairly aware of what she was doing. She mumbled a few more w ords and sent blast treveling along the same path the wind scar had, strait at the rabbit youkei.

Once it hit the barrier, the demon loojed scared. The barrier started to crack and finally shattered, like a piece of glass. As soon as the piecess seperated, they disapated into nothing, leaving the youkei, open for attacks...

Kagome was knocked from her shock, when the barrier was destroyed. She quickly realized how vulnerable it was now and shot and arrow at it, purified, of course.

The rabbit turned to her and ducked, j ust intime to avoid the ar row. It smiled. "No, matter. I still have my shards of the sacred jewel." he smiled running twards Kagome, who had ventured to the ground for better aim with a second shot and was now running for dear life...

"Run Kagome!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha Yelled. He sounded almost dedperate, like he was the one being chased.

"What do you think I'... wa ah ah..."Kagome called behind her bfore tripping over a root and falling face first into the ground....

'Oh, shi...' Inuyasha didn't get to finish his thought, because the rabbit was towering over her at that very moment."Oh, no you don't"He called to it as he ran for an atteck.

"WIND SCAR!!!" he yelled and, with that, the fight was over.

Kagome colected the shards, fused them with the rest of the jewel and hurried back to Inuyasha.

they had just set up camp for the night and Sango had made... hasenfeffer... for dinner.

Miroku smiled to her, complementing her cooking,"It was delicious, beutiful Sango."

"MMMMHMMMM" Shipo was quick to agree.

Katy was was still being bagered by Kagome...."I don't know where that came from, I dolld you. I was trying to "weaken" the barrier, not DESTROY it. Besides, it helped. Why complain."

"Because you never told me you were a miko..." Kagome said, still resolved that her cousin had been hiding something from her..

Kagome and Katy had already eaten and thanked the cook.

Katy just currled up in her cosy smomfy beag and, in moments, fell asleep.

Inuyasha watched alll this happen and how everyone followed in suit,. He soon fell into a light slumber, ready to wake at the slightest disterbance. His eyes were naturaly on kagome as he fell asleep...

A/U: It's late, I'm tired. I kept my promise, expect another chapter next weekend... Good night all, I am going to sleep.


	9. Rubber Ducky

Kitty:If I owned Inuyasha, Katy would be a part of the Anime and I'd be writing an Inu book...

Katy:Bout' time you updated. Slap!

Miroku: Ow...Thud! OW Thud! OW Thud! OWOWOWOWOW

Sango: SMACK SMACK SMACK! HENTEI!

In other words... I DON"T OWN HIM!

THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD TH...

Chapter 9 Rubber Ducky

Katy opened her eyes groggily. Her body was aching. She felt like a train hit her at high speed... SEVERAL TIMES. She moved her arms, feeling like she hadn't moved them in years and they had rusted over.

As she sat up her covers fell to her waist. Her back was killing her. Her head couldn't stop throbbing.

She raised her hand to her forehead, applying presser and willing the pain away. It was pitch black, the only light being that of a crescent, smiling, moon and the many fireflies seeming to be fallen star, they were so bright.

Realizing she was the only one upwasn't hard. there was no dog, sorry, 'inu' de... youkei, on... IN... the ground. The monk's hands were wondering, but Sango wasn't slapping him.

She thought a bath might help her aching muscles, so she got up slowly, trying not to wake the kit sleeping by her cousin. She dug out her shampoo and soup. Looking to the woods, she set out to the spring...

He watched her as she slept. Such power hidden beneath such an innocent face. All the destruction she could cause, all the devastation she could cast on an unsuspecting world... all the good she could do and noone could see it... Pitiful humans...

He fallowed her as she trecked soundly through the forest.

It seemed to get thicker as she walked.

She jumped at the sound in the trees. She breathed and rolled her eyes at how jumpy she was. It was only a bird, right?... Right?...

Katy arrived, looking wearily around. Something as watching her.

She jumped, her breath catching. She held it for a moment.

An owl called, shocking her back to rationality. Katy could only blink, at how paranoid she was being, and begin to undress. A breeze chilled her bair skin as she removed her last garment and set with the others on a near by rock. She waded in, letting the hot liquid of the spring wash over her.

She sighed as the water worked it's miracle on all her aches and pains.

She didn't realize as he joined her. She was, however, as he wrapped his strong arms around her.

She went stiff.

"Don't fear me, love. Never fear me, " he spoke softly, his breath caressing her ear. It was sending shivers down her spine.

She gasped as he pulled her back. She collided with a firm chest and he ran light fingers over her arms. Her shivers seemed to please him. He turned her slowly in the water, to face him. She looked up into his eyes, melting in their golden depths.

.She woke up, thinking, 'Rubber ducky,' she had to stiffle a laugh, 'Squeak, squeak...'

Inuyash awoke to the watery smell of noodles and the spice of seasons mixing with it. He cracked one eye open. The other one shot open, when kagome motion for him to 'come and get it'.

Eating his food, he quickly noticed something missing.

The monk was missing. He looked around, carefully. Sango was trying to dry her damp hair. Kagome was giving Shipou more, for he was 'a growing boy.' End quote... Katy was... eating?... With... 'WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?' He shook his head, as if trying to rid himself of those thoughts.

That's when Miroku came walking back. Where was he anyway? His hair was drpping and he smelt of... OH... UGH... GAH! 'I Didn't need to know that.' he thought.

He glanced over at Shipo to see if he had smelled it, too. Judging by his typical actions, either he wasn't effected by it, or he was too young to even notice the difference.

Inuyasha's ear twitched, when he heard Sango mumble something, sounding, strangely, along the lines of, "Slow polk..."

Ok, this was just botring him too much, what was that thing Katy was eating with?

"So, All we do is travel the country side, looking for jewel fragments?" Katy asked and he watch her take another mite with that thing.

"That's the routine."Kagome answered her question and took a bite with chopsticks.

'HA! Chopsticks.'He thought.

"But, we always end up helping this person, or that village," Sango added and took a bite.

'Again, chopsticks. Something I know.' He slirped his.

Katy stabbed a piece of beef that was in ther cup.

'It's already dead. Why continue trying to kill it.'

She took a bite and repeated the process.

'Oh, c'mon. Hasn't the poor cow been through enough, already?'

She twirled some more noodles and took a bite.

'She doesn't even slirp and that's were all the fun in eating it is.'

She twirled and ate another bite. 'She must fine torturing her food to be fun.'

She repeated the process several times, while he was pondering her utincels. 'That's it! It's an ancient western torture device...'

"It's a fork..." He hadn't realized he was staring at her the whole time. Nor, did he realize a very green miko. Kagome's complection even seemed to have an olive hue, as her naile dug holes in her palms.

"Is it-"

"No."

"Does it-"

"No."

"But I thought-"

"Nuh uh, Inuyasha, it's just a fork..."

AU I'll leave ot there for now. night.


	10. Blood Exeptance

Kitty: I don't own him!

Chapter 11

**Blood Exeptance...**

After breakfast Katy wondered off for that bath. Unfortunately, Sango and Kagome had ideas among the same lines.

Kagome wasn't sure, but something was in the air. It was heavy and seemed to pull her down with it. What was going on? It wasn't, yet. No, it was. It had just started. What had just started.

Kagome shoot it off, in a 'no' sort of motion.

"Kagome?" Sango put a her hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"I'm fine... So? Are we going to take that bath, or not?" She said, looking up at Sango. Sh smiled brightly and walked into the woods.

Katy had already started off, somehow knowing where it was already.

Kagome and Sango arrived to find Katy already soaking. They soon joined her.

'Why is Inuyasha acting so weird?'Kagome thought, leaning against a rock.

"What has this era done to your hair?" Her cousins voice drew her out of her thoughts."I have just the thing for that."

"Ah...Hey, Katy-y," she whined as cold shampoo was dripped onto her hair. Katy started massaging the scalp and lathering it up into a soapy white peek."Hey..." she squashed it, sending suds everywhere.

A few hit Sango,"Not nice..."

Splash... Shipou joined them in a wet entrance, soaking Katy and Sango's once dry hair.

Both girls held their arms up in defense. Kagome dived under, rinsing her hair, and came up behind Shipou. She dunked him.

He got away and splashed her, hitting Sango.

She went for him, too.

Katy, on the other hand, slinked back against the rock. That rock? That was the same rock, the one from her dream.

Who was that guy? She remembered his bright golden eyes and how they seemed to sparkle with love, when they bore into her own emerald orbs. Those strong arms that held her, so tenderly. That lopsided, yet perfect fanged smile. The way he seemed to tower over her. She was just the right size to feel protected by his form.

She wished he was real. She wanted to feel protected, like that.

Not in the way of there is nothing to worry about, now I'm bored out of my mind from this safety loosing...grrrrr...sanity loosing safety. The kind that drives you insane from lack of excitement, the kind that makes you want to kill yourself because of the constant routine. Day in and day out, the same, exact, nothing EVER changing, thing... Always doing this, never doing that, because 'It's not 'safe'...' The sort of safe that keeps you unknowing. They say ignorance is bliss... IT ISN'T! THE KIND THAT...THAT...THAT...THAT...THAT...

Boom, and you explode, or wish you had.

No, she wanted that feeling of, 'there's the monster and here is my love, protecting me.' She wants the kind where he holds her and where HE is what keeps her safe. She wants to feel like she did last night, in that dream.

She hugged herself, leaning on the rock. She closed her eyes, trying to remember the dream, to relive it, but the sun was too bright and would not allow her to slink into her own world. The sun was nice, but Mother Moon was more considerate, when it came to the yearnings and needs of her children. She opened her eyes, looking down at the water. A tear slipped passed her eyes and she immediately shut them, trying to hold back her tears.

Kagome stopped splashing long enough to realize something was terribly wrong with her cousin. Was,she crying? Why? Does she feel left out? Probably not. She was always a loner. Kagome knew, full well, what Katy learned long ago. That people like her are alone, destined for great things, but meant to do so alone, always alone. Always having people in your heart and having the occasional help, but always suffering alone. Suffering, but trying to hud eit from others, because she couldn't handle being the weak one. She was the one eveyone went to for help and thought she could handle anything. She could, but that's because she repressed her own feeling and problems, never wanting more, than to love and protect, getting her happieness from the joys she gives others. Suffering so they maynot and thinking it was eniugh. She had her own wants and wishes, but put them aside for those of others and not caring, because they were happy.

It seemed to be one of her, 'hide my pain, maybe they won't notice,' times, but Kagome always noticed.She broke away from they water fest and made her way to Katy. She spoke softly, but distinct,"Katy?" She reached out a hand, slowly, and lovingly whiped away a stray tear."Whst's up? Uh?"

"Nothing, I..."She tried to cover...

"Katy, you can tell me." Kagome reasured her.

"Do you ever," She swallowed, "Feel like you love someone that's just beyoned your reach? Wan't him and feel him, yet when you go to touch him, he fades?" She continnued to look at the water, untill she smelled tears and heard light sniffles that almost seemed to drown out the noise coming from the splashong duo. She looked up finding her cousin was also in tears.

"Why do you always seem to understand how I feel, even when i don't?"

"How, you feel?" She thought of Inuyasha. 'If that hound has done anything to hurt her, I swear I'll...Perfume...Tail...conect the dots...'

They were soon dressed and on their way.

"Inuyeshs, whst'd wrong?"Shipou asked, suprisingly concerned over his older companion.

He sniffed at the air aagain."Hmmnph, Whimpy wolf, What does he want?"

"Chill, Inu-kuro. I'm not here to see you." Said Koga as he arrived and went dtrait for Kagome."I'm here for my woman."

Katy cocked and eyebrow, 'HIS woman? This shold be intersting.'

He took Kagome's hands in his and looked lovingly into her eyes."Kagome. I'm so sorry I've been gone. Soon we'll be together forever..." He kissed her nuckles, which had gone white, by this point.

"For...ever? Heh..." She had that goofy scared, worried, annoyed, trying not to hurt his feelings and he must be delusional, smile. Could that even be clasified as a smile?

Inuyasha was cracking his own nuckles, getting ready for an attack.

"Oh, yeah, very intersting..." She said to herself.

Koga turned to Katy, startling her a bit. He rased an eyebrow of his own.

Katy was gushing for a moment. 'He has pretty blue eyes...' Se shook herself out of it as he turned to Inuyasha. "Hey mut! Who's this?"

He only groweled.

"Oh, yeah, Koga this is my cousin, Katy. Katy, This is Koga. THE WOLF-PRINCE..." She exagerated the last part.

Comprehenchion dawned of the face of our young Irish las'. She recalled Kagome telling her about him. He was the one that always got into fights with inuyasha and rold everyine the were going to be married...mated. Demons mated, right. Katy couldn't understand why she didn't just telll him to bugg off.

Well, aside from the fact that the look on Inuyasha's face was priceless, simply priceless...

That, in itself, wasn't a very good reason. Oh, but it was good. He was simply adorable...

No, wait, it wasn't right, the guy was going to be crushed. She di try to tell him, though, many times, but he was just so determined that she was his. The whole thing was kind of funny, really. All in all, she found the whole situatin quite amusing. More so than others, aparently. She thought, looking at Inuyasha, whose hand was now resting on the hilt of his sword.

"Cousin?" Koga smiled taking Katy's hand and placing a sot kiss just above her nuckles."I hope you will consider me for the blod exeptance." He looked up at her, trying to be suductive, yet failing miserably. He had it when he wasn't trying, but as soon as he put forth the effort, it snapped. He had the yes, someone just needed to teach him how to use them. Something Katy learned early in life, how to use her natual abilities.

'Blood exeptance? What the heck is that?' She concluded it to be something big, from the look on inuyasha's face.

"Um," She looked over to see Sango shaking her head vigarously. ,Uh Sure?"

Inuyasha was having a hard time. "Sit boy..." He just tried to kill him.

He nodded at Katy and smirk aAT iNUYASHA AS HE, ran off.

Camp was set and Katy as tired of everyone glaring at her. "Sango? What's wrong?"


	11. Why are you here?

Chapter 12...

I don't own Inuyasha...

Yeah, been a while hasn't it... OK, time to write!

Mistakes Made by a Miserable Maiden...

"You gave him the blood acceptance!" Sango glared, looking quite agitated as she took a bite of her leftover bunny taco. She looked positively furious, even Miroku was too distracted to touch her bum...

Katy cringed at the accusation."I have no idea what that means. You guys know I'm from the future and human and my history buff side has only studied European middle ages, not Feudal Japan!" She looked rather hurt. Katy moved closer to her cousin, looking for some sort of comfort, happy to tell hat Kagome knew a little as she did... The was silence as Kagome4 served her, squirrel.

Kagome was careful not to tell her what it was she was eating. She seemed to like it, a lot actually, but would freak if she ever found out her cousin was feeding her anything that cute and fuzzy... The bunny, was youkei, they were able to convince Katy that ti wasn' cute, or fuzzy. It was furry, not fuzzy. There's not much of a difference, but she was a shallow modern day teenager, so it was pretty easy to get her to see the boggle brained logic.m Katy got a lot of logic many didn't, someones it made life harder, sometimes it was easier. It was all just confusing, she got confused easily, so it was pretty much left atr that...

Katy thanked her cousin for the squirrel, or...um...'Wild, Exotic, Food' and began to eat...

Sango seemed to soften the glare as all this happened, as if on cue, Miroku had done the same. His hand was inching towards her buttock again Sango didn't notice till the point of 'Huston, we have contact..."

SLAP!

"One small nudge for perverted monks, one GIANT slap, for Miroku..."

"Ow...what Was that for, beautiful Sango..." Touch...touch.. He was doing it again... Will that monk ever learn? ishand went to his now VERY red cheek and he rubbed it with a dreamy look on his face. Good GODS... Did he actually like it? Men are confusing. They were even more confusing, 5000 years ago, eh, will less confususing 500 year later... or... Something...

Katy poked at her squirrel...

His hand nudged toward her again... "Huston... We have a ... Giant boomerang in the face... OK..." Katy Gave herself the commentary, as Sango turned to face her, looking more sisterly than ever...

"The blood acceptance, sinc you don't know, is.." She paused to take a breath...

shippou didn't like the stalling he leapt onto Katy's lap, glaring at her. He looked hurt and like his world had been torn apart..."The blood acceptance is where the family decides who the girl will marry. In demons, they can't decide for her, but their choice influences that of the girl and discourages the other male. Infect, many time it means the other man must back off or be killed in battle by every mut in the area..."He stood up, standing on her knees. He started waving his hand vigorously,"AND YOU PROMISED IT TO KOGA!"

"Calm down runt..."inuyasha interrupted, his eyes were still close."As long as she doesn't actually give him the blood acceptance it's fine..."You see Katy..."He opened those wonderful, golden eyes of his and looked at her... Those were pretty eyes..."It's the equivalent top an arranged marriage..."

Katy was n';t really paying attention to his words though. Those were nice eyes... Beautiful... WAIT... Golden? Eyes? No, couldn't have been, the guy from her dream was gentle and he had this wonderful furry thing he wrapped her in, that kept her warm. He made her feel safe... Well, she felt safe around Inuyasha as well, but it was more of a 'big brother' thing...

"Yeah...hehe..."she Snapped out of it...

Wait, what was he looking at now? She followed his gaze to her plate... A low growl escaped her."It's a FORK!"

The next few days were a bit slow, only minimal demon attacks, nothing the 8 of them couldn't take...

Sesshoumaru couldn't determine what it was, but something was amiss. There was someone who might actually challenge him. One of those rare smiles graced his perfect lips. He could use a challenge.

Katy walked with her new friends as they entered the western lands, well, more like she was rriding on Inuyasha and Kagome, sango and Miroku were on Kirara, Shippou floating swiftly behind them. There was something strange bout this place, something familiar, yet she knew she had never been there before. This was still her first trip to the past and even in the presents, she had only been to japan in Tokyo. At tis point, though, she had no idea if they were in what would later be Tokyo, what breaks off onto other islands or something that sins into the ocean, she really had no idea...

"inuyasha? Are you upset at me?"

"What would give you that idea?"he said, sound ing a bit irritated for someone that wasn't mad at her...

"Nothing..."

Inuyasha landed abrutly."There's something in the air..."He pointed out, setting KAty down...

Katy slid down waving for Kagome and the others to join them...

"What is it inuyasha/" Kagome asked, sliding down from the fire Cat.

"i sense no jewel shards..."

"Sesshoumaru..."He growled...

And, as said, the fuzzy greatness himself jointed them...

Katy stepped back, looking nervous... It was him... GODS HE WAS HOT..."OOOH and that tail... HWE was sooooo CUTE!"

Katy7 let out a little shriek...

That was a mistake. Sesshoumaru's attention was drawn to her and his eyes grew wide... It was HER!" He tok a step toward her, forgetting his brother was right there about ready tom kill him... He reached out a hand to her, she took a step back and Inuyasha sent a fist into Sesshoumaru's gut...

YOU!" He launched at him, ready to kill...

tbc

GAH! gotta go... inu's coming on soon...


	12. Down, Boy, Down

Chapter 12

This chapter is for My Super Fi... I miss you. I can't wait to hear about you starting school...

**_it's him..._**

Katy only backed up more, until she hit the firecat. Kirara growled, but Katy stay frozen in place. All these thoughts and feelings were whirling trough her head. Big brother needs help, hot guy in trouble, ow... She turned around, staring at her now torn jeans where the firecat had clawed her...

All the others looked on a a fight ensued, too small to be considered a real battle. Or so they thought.

Sesshoumaru drew his sword."Give me what is mine..."He said.

Inuyasha drew Tetsiega, glaring,"You're not getting my her... Father left her to me for a reason..."

Sesshoumaru sliced across the air sending a long blast at his younger brother."She is mine..."

Inuyasha dogged, only to see it heading for KAty and Kagome...

Inuyasha leapt in hooking his arm under the cousins double bent waists. Kirara flying out of the line of fir and picking up the tanjia and monk.

"HIRACOTSU!"Sango screamed, sending the bowed demon bone flying at the western lord, at which he merely laughed and ducked under. With a few quick moves, left then right and left again, sesshoumaru had inuyasha up against the tree."Watch after her brother, and back down when the time comes. She is mine and I will have her..." He growled, dropping his younger sibling, licking the blood from his hands smirking at Katy...

Noone else seemed to see this part, as he did it before zipping off.

KAgome screamed, rushing over to inuyasha, taking out her first aid kit and beginning to clean the wounds.

"Shove off, KAgome. I"ll heal myself before those take effect..."

"But..."

Katy came up, placing a hand on her shoulder. " Calm down Kagome, He can handle himself..."

Sango got off Kirara as she landed and walked over to Inu."What was that about?"

Inuyasha was about to speak when Kagome popped up with,"Tetseiga, what is it always aobut...?"

Inuyasha looked at Katy. Something in him registered, Little sister, must protect...

Katy was shaking that night as they all snuggled into bed. Everyone else was asleep, but something kept her from it. The same something that was calling her into the woods...

She rose and wandered into the shallow wooded parts just off the clearing. She suddenly felt like snowwhite or sleeping beauty. There were all these little woodland creatures gathering around her feet, though instead of singing, they were sniffing and trying to eat the leather high heels she so stupidly wore...

She wandered a bit farther, fallowing the pull she felt on her heart. She heard a rustling. Something tall in the near by brush."Hello?"

Her heart was pounding. She wore a huge smile on her face, not sure what was awaiting her, yet feeling safe all the same. That was... Until instinct kicked in. Taking a step back, a huge wolf took a step up. It's teeth were bared and a low rumble came from it's lower throat. She gulped and took another step back. It took a step up and she ran for it, which was one of the more moronic things she could have done, for this only prompted it to follow at high speed.

KAty past trees stumbled over branches and suddenly felt a pain in her side. She needed to work out more. She thought, suddenly, holding her newly found stitch and stopping for breath, noticing the absence of a certain fuzzy creature with really sharp teeth. She took a deep breath, wondering what could have gotten into her. Her mother had taught her at a young age, to ignore tugs pulling her into the woods. It was normally something bad trying to hurt her, something magically bad...

Katy took a deep breath noticing the hairs on her back were standing on end... She held her side tighter, it cramping now, and prayed as a pack of over grown wolves came out of the under growth...

tbc

rr

Sorry I have taken so long h to reply, I've been bussy with alot of things...


	13. MINE! stupid muts

Chapter 13

_**MINE! dumb, muts....**_

Seshoumaru stept out from his flying cloudamajigger andand took off at a dead run, leaving instuctions for Jacken to protect Rin.

"But? Mi' Lord?" theamfibian started, but it was too late and Seshoumaru was already half way to where te smell of fear came form.

Katy trembled, something was amiss, something was in the air, something was... THERE! The man from her dream came charging up, deflecting a wolf as it tried attacking her. She rolled out of the way of another attack and another white wolf lundged at her. Seshoumaru promptly killed it and five others. The remaing few smartly decided to retreat, so as to avoid a fill on massacre.

Ayame, watching from a near by tree called to the Dog Demon and Katy."It's noth thier fault, they were hungry. She's just a human, what's with defending her?"

"She is mine." Seshoumaru growled and Ayame leaned back a bit as if scared.

"She was also in the way ofwhat's mine. Blood acceptance, Puh-lease!"

"MINE!" Seshoumaru stopped from where he had leaned downt o pick up the shivering Katy and lundged at Ayame, who jumped back just in time and made a hasty escape.

"This isn't over!" she called behind her.

"Are you alright?" Seshoumaru asked, calmer this time.

Katy shivered at the sound of his voice. The deep tember sent ripples down her spine. THe steady rise and fall her her bosom sent shivers down his. Seshoumaru wrapped his long boa around her, or was that his tail? She'd figure that out later. He was warm and it was fuzzy. As the adrenaline subsided, she slipped into sleep. When she awoke she could hear muttering and a damp cloth was being dabbed to her forehead."Damn humans. why did he bring another one? ANOTHER ONE! I already have Rin to care for. GAH! you're awake!"

Katy took the cloth from his hand."I can care for myself."

"Saucy wench! I was ordered to care for you and care for you I WILL!" He defiantly snatched the cloth form her."Now lay back down and act like the feeble human you are!"

"Where the fuzzy thing go?"

"The what?"

"You know. Big, fluffy. Hey! there's Fluffy! Hey, Fluffy!"

Seshoumaru had returned and was walking straight for them. Jacken scrambled to the side to make way. "You will refrain from calling em that. Are you well, mate?"

Jacken and Katy balked at him, Rin grinned and giggled and they all asked at once,"Mate?" Jacken's voice rose a little more than the others.

Seshoumaru ignored that and toko up the cloth fromt here it lay in the bowle of water. "Your anckle apears to be alright, you donot smell off, but your knee has me worried. You are young, so it is not the pain of age as ti smells, it must be from past injury."

"My arthritise? Yeah. I was in a car accident when I was 14. I'm 17 now. Just over a ywar older than my cousin." she tilted her head tot he side to give him better access to the back of her neck as he whiped cool water along her heated skin. At the sight of her throught, exposed and vulnerable a low rumble reverberated though his chest. Jacken took this as a sign that he sohuld go and he hurried Rin and Ah and Un off into another part of the woods, leaving them near the stream alone.

"Mate..." he hissed out.

"Hm?" she answered then came to her sences,"I'm not your mate. I'm..." he ran a hand over her arm, doodling little paterns and making her shiver and just as soon as she'd regaine dher sences, she lost thme again. "I'm..." she tried again.

"Mine. Our souls are fated. We are mean and I am drawn to you as I'm sure you are to me."

"Yes, but..." she was dazed."

"Do you feel it?"

"Yes, but."

"But what."

"You don't even know my name."

"What is your name?"

"Hm?" she new that phrase. She had been doing so well and she'd forgotten the first thing she'd learne din japanese. Wait! NAME! "Katy, Kitty, take your pick."

"These are strange, do they have meaning?" he brushed his lips across hers and she had to think a moment to register what he was saying. Then she explained that they were nicknmaes for Kathleen and that Kitty reffered to an endearing term for a feline in her land."Hm... Koneko..." he purred.

Katy vaguely recalled that it meant 'young cat' a rather rough translation of 'Kitty'. She bit her lip and tried again. "I don't know your name."

"Seshoumaru."

Crud, he deterred me again."But I... I... I'm human.." she tried again.

"With great power and something in yourscent that I can't identify."

"THat's sweet, but i really must go now, thnak you for your help. Kagome and Inuyasha willb e waiting."

At the sound of his brother's name Seshoumaru's eyes filled with hatered."Little brother? You arne't going back to him, He failed to keep you safe. For this? He will die." He stated simply.

Katy balked at him again."Die? He didn't even know I was leaving. I din't know. i was sleep walking for the most part."

"Protecting you includes protecting you form your own failings. He must die."

"I'm sorry, Fluffers. I'm leaving."

"Mate... Refrain form..."

"FUZZY! I'm leaving!" she started off and he quickly pinned her to a tree."That didn't work out the way I'd planned it."

"You are mine. If you truely wish to leave me, then go, but doonot lie to yourself, mate. Dishonesty ill becomes you." He sniffed at her throught and licked a path along her jaw to the soft spot beyond her ear. He nuzzeled her there and she mewled."You say you must leave, but you mustn't do what you wish not to. I will see to that."

"I wish to..."

"So you say, but your body says differently. The mind and body often live on different terms. Does your mind truely wish to depart? Your body wishes to stay."

"I...I wish..." He had placed his lips to her neck and kissed her there a sesual thing, with his tongue and teeth. He ran a hand over her right breast and a thumb teased her nipple. "Don't.... I..."

His breath tickled her skin."Don't? Should I stop, _Mate_?" He returned to what he was doing.

"No..." she lifted her arms as he lifted her shirt and he dipped his head to take her breast into his mouth and came into comtact with her bra. he snarled at it and shredded it, instead of trying to fumble with the contraption. her breasts fell free and he took a ready nipple into his mouth and she moaned, curling her fingers in his mass of white hair. "Don't stop..." He went to remover her jeans and she stopped him, sobering up real fast and coming back to herself, if only a bit." No..."

"Mate?" he was confused. She was ready for him. He could smell it. Why hd she stopped him?

"I'm a ..." She paused to think of the correct translation."Virgin."

His eyes sparkled. She'd waited for him. he felt honored to be her first and he filled with pride. At her age, in these times of war, he'd expected to find her having been taken, either by a human husband she'd been forced to marry, or by an invaiding armyman. He was happy, but why did she find it pertinent to tell him this, he'd find out soon enough. With as close to a smile as he'd had since childhood plastered in place, he went on and she gave his hair a yank."No." She said firmly.

"Why?"

"I'm a virgin. I promised my mother i wouldn't until i was married and that's what I intend to do!"

So for honour, she would refrain, until an oficial ceremony could ber performed. It was a silly human custom that he didn't much care for, but he would put up with it for her. The fates her trying him. His mate was human. He hated this, he had mocked his father for this, but his mate had been his mtoher, he'd been sure. He didn't beleive human's could be fated for demons, but here she was. Maybe it was that something inh er smell, or maybe that smell was just another sign they were fated, maybe the other's couldn't smell it, or amybe she was a special human. She was a miko and already had powers beyond those of any other mortal he'd found, sve that monstrosity of hjis brother's. Her cousin, she had said. My, my, they would be family yet, he supposed, if not through his brother, hten through his own mate. Crud, now he couldn't just kill them without upsetting his mate. How could she be human. He digressed. She wanted to wait and so he would wait for her. He kissed her hard and went ot sit away from her. He scooped up her shirt, tossed ti to her and sat down a good distane away, effectively pouting.

That was the scene Jaken and Rin came upon and Jaken refused to admit that his lord and master was sulking. He'd never seem it and claimed it would never be. He wouldnt' shut up and his master took his frustration out on the toad.

Rin distracted Katy, because she saw her disgust."He really doesn't mind. Honest."

"It doens't look that way, but I guess its a sign of the times. Speaking of which, I need to return to mine soon. "

"You are dressed strange like Inuyasha's woman, Kagome, but you look and sound different. You sound western."

"I am. I'm Irish. I really must go, can you help me?"

"You just got here? Lord Seshoumaru will be so sad. He takes care of me. He isn't as mena as he seems, he's just guarded. He just need loved is all."

"That's fine, but he thinks I'm his mate."

"Aren't you?"

"I don't know..."

TBC

R & R

Sorry it took so long lol.


	14. Snugs and Mental Pleas

Chapter 14

"I'm sorry, I can't help you go. I can't hurt him like that. I won't keep you here, though. If you really want to leave, your best bet is to wait until Lord Sesshoumaru leaves. He does so frequantly. When he does, I'll distract Jacken and you can get away, but it could be days, or weeks before he leaves again," Rin said. "I'm sorry, it's the best I can do."

Katy figeted. She knitted her brow, and after a few moments of contemplation, she nodded. "Alright, I suppose. If that's the best chance I have, then I'll have to take it. " Now she just needed to convince them to stay in the area. She looked at him and her stomach clenched. All those years of pent up sexual tention, were making themselves known. He was tall, lean, with a hard beauty that struck a long forgotten cord and his lethal grace struck another cord, bringing a symphony to life within her. "Focus Kathleen, focus!" she chided herself in Gaelic. she always found it conforting. Her grandmother had taught her the ancient language by the time she started primary school.

Conforting, that was a good word for it, that is, until the toad thingy took note of it. "So that si your native tongue?" Jacken asked, then went off at her in gaelic about how she should be thankful to have gained the attention of one that was as honorable and magnanimus and powerful and...yada yada yada... as LORD Sesshoumaru.

'Let's see how much influence comes with this mate thing...' she thought. "Fluffy? He's bugging me." No sooner had she complained, than the toad was cut in two. Katy's eyes grew in horror and her heart skipped a beat in fear. The fear turned to disgust and she twisted her lips, turning to her host. "WHAT THE HELL!" she exclaimed in English.

"Pay him no mind." Sesshoumaru waved a hand as if to dismiss her horror. A moment later Jacken's body knit itself back together.

"What the effing hell?" Katy asked with calculated calmness.

"Tenseiga cannot kill," Seshy explained, as Jacken took to running around like a chicken with its head cut off, or in this case, one that had been chopped in half.

"Lord Sesshoumaru saved me with it. He's taken care of me ever since," Rin added.

"Interesting," Katy said, her eye were still wide and her mouth was still gaping.

That night she found herself wrapped in warm, strong, loving arms...whether she liked it or not.

"Kagome," she sent out the mental plea. "Fine me."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Kagome awoke with a start and a gasp.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked. He sounded mildly annoyed, but he had not been sleeping, so he didn't have much to complain about. He spent the majority of the night searching for Katy, when he'd lost her sent, yet again. It was mingled with his brother's, so he knew where they would eventually end up. That is he knew where they would end up, if Kat survived that long. Sesshoumaru wasn't known for his love of humans, except maybe that little girl that followed him a round. Maybe he stole Katy as a baby sitter for the runt?

"I thought I heard Katy calling to me." Kagome recounted her dream to the others. No one seemed to pay her any mind. Obviously it was nothing, just the dreams of "a hyped up, upset, over dramatic 21st century teenager." "Over Dramatic my pink keester," Kagome yelled at Inu, whom was already off to look for Katy again.

Kikyo watched, keeping her soul eaters in check, so as not to be detected. "What would the dog demo want with the human girl? What is it with that family and humans? If their father had found a human from another world, surely she would have been claimed as well. Perhaps that is my folly, that I am not from another world. I was just a normal girl." She expected to feel angry, but instead felt sadness. Inuyasha was out, again doing favors for her reincarnation. "While I'm destined to walk the Earth alone. Even my own sister will have nothing to do with me."

"And what of me, Kikyo?" She turned at that voice.

"Bebbin? What are you doing here?" the miko asked.

"You have not yet answered my question yet, old friend." Bebbin, the Neko demon, swished her tail.

"I thought you had returned to Ireland, that you, too, had abandoned me." This was strange. Her old friend returned. A place on her ribcage tingled. She peaked down beneath her Kimono. "It calls? Even after my death?" There, over her heart, was a symbol inked into her pale skin and now it held a faint pink glow.

"Yes, my dear, it glows. The promise of our sisterhood still glows bright." Bebbin placed her own hand over her heart. "My children grow strong, but my mate is dead. Human, you see. It told me I was needed here, so I came. The hike was long, but I am here. I started out as soon as I learned of your resurrection."

"But, why? I am still a dead woman, not fit for your love…"

"STOP THAT! Kikyo, get your undead hide over here and embrace me as your sister! Quickly, the wind is shifting and the dog will soon catch my scent."

Inu had caught the scent of cat, it masked the scent of Kikyo, but he had bigger fish to fry, or in this case, find.


End file.
